


God's Will

by justkaitiegrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, God - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural pre winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkaitiegrace/pseuds/justkaitiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Winchester fic about the Archangels Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel. Headcanon that Jesus was a vessel. Lucifer convinces his father to let him take the role of savior, and Michael isn't pleased. Results in drama and, well, I'm sure we all know what happened. Not religiously/historically/whatever accurate, and I don't claim to know or be religious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Why would he ask you? I'm older, I'm smarter, and I'm more responsible! It's my right!" Michael screamed. He had had this fight with Lucifer before, and they both knew how it ended.

"Why does that matter! I never get anything! I'm just as good as you are for this job and I've been around humans more! I know them better!" Lucifer yelled back. Gabriel shrunk away from his brothers' voices. He hated it when they fought, especially over  _this._  He almost wished father would let him do it so they would stop fighting.   
"You're not as respectable! You'd abuse the power!  _He doesn't trust you!_ " Lucifer's glare sharpened and he picked up the closest object and hurled it at Michael. "See? You're violent and immature!You're  _wrathful._  You're a sinner." Lucifer hit his brother with a painful right hook and disappeared, shooting an apologetic look at Gabriel before he left. He knew it hurt his brother, but he had to stand up to Michael. Gabriel was grateful for Lucifer's understanding; Michael never acknowledged him. He glanced carelessly at his younger brother before retreating to his study. After a moment's thought, Gabriel followed Lucifer, reappearing not in heaven but on Earth, on an outcrop of rocks overlooking a small Jewish village. He sat next to his brother and bumped his shoulder against him.  
"I wish you wouldn't fight." He told him, and Lucifer nodded.  
"I know, I'm sorry El. But you know how unfair all of this is. And father never notices me." Gabriel smiled at the use of his nickname. Everyone else called him 'Gabriel' or 'Gabe', but his brother always referred to him as 'El'. It used to get on his nerves, but he had grown to like it.  
"Why not try and explain it to him?" He suggested, but Lucifer shook his head.  
"You know I've tried. He just never listens. And he always takes Michael's word over mine, even when he's lying!" Lucifer kicked at the dirt. He was more hurt by this than he cared to let on, and he hoped his father wasn't watching. He didn't want to seem weak. But then again, why would father have his eyes on Lucifer?  
"C'mon Luce, it's worth a shot. Maybe this time-"  
"No, okay? No." He turned to look out at the villagers, mothers watching children play and men working or haggling. There were times when he couldn't stand to be around his father's creations; he was always fussing over them, always looking out for them, even when they turned away from him. He hardly looked at Lucifer. Why would he? Michael was the important one. Michael was smart, Michael was righteous - Lucifer was just another second-rate angel. Even Gabriel was given attention, he was funny and charismatic and still young in comparison to his brothers. Most of the time though, Lucifer preferred Earth to heaven. No matter where you went in heaven you couldn't escape God, there was always some reminder of his presence and power, but on Earth Lucifer could forget. He found it oddly calming, watching people work and fight and love and play, completely oblivious to the angels above them. He often spent hours observing people, creating stories for them in his head. When he told Gabriel about this pastime he didn't understand and wanted to know why he didn't just touch their minds and find out. Lucifer had laughed and told him that wasn't point, and they had invented a game in which they had to try and guess the humans' story and then find out who was right. Gabriel had told Michael once, and the older angel just laughed and informed that he didn't have time for dumb games. Lucifer had gotten angry at the taunt, but El had brushed it off and changed the subject, preventing a fight. Lucifer was always thankful for that.  
An argument erupted between some of the men, apparently over a goat, and the two brothers tried to guess what had happened.  
"I bet the bigger man owns the goat, and the smaller one tried to steal it." Gabriel suggested.  
"Hmm. I think the goat belongs to neither of them, and they are arguing over ownership. The smaller one found it, but the bigger one has a herd of goats and thinks it should join the herd." Lucifer thought carefully as he spoke, looking at the humans' clothes and gestures, and the land around them. It was a little too far away to clearly see their faces, but their body language told him a bit. The brother's carefully examined the men's minds and discovered that yes, the goat had indeed been found, not stolen.  
"But it's the smaller one with the herd!" Gabriel shouted triumphantly. Lucifer looked at him questioningly.  
"I was still closer!" He grinned, and Gabriel laughed.  
"Yes, but you weren't perfect! Losing your touch, Luce?" Gabriel teased, and Lucifer swatted at him.  
"Still better than you!" Lucifer poked out his tongue at his brother and got a light shove in return. Laughing, the brothers watched as the men resolved their argument peacefully. Gabriel sighed - he wished his family was like that. Sensing his thoughts, Lucifer put an arm around his little brother.

"Don't worry El, this'll be over soon, one way or another." Gabriel smiled at him and leant his weight on him, closing his eyes and feeling the late afternoon sun on his back. His brother stared out into the distance, eyes glazing over as he tried to work out a way to get father to pick him.


	2. Decision

Lucifer stood outside his father's study nervously fiddling with his shirt. He hadn't been told why Dad wanted to talk to him but he hoped it was about the mission, and in his head he had planned exactly what to say. Maybe this time he would listen. The door opened and a secretary ushered him in before exiting to wait outside. Lucifer took a deep breath and collected his thoughts: he was ready. He walked up to his father's desk and waited for him to put down his book, eyes wandering to the shelves lining the walls. They were filled with scrolls and tablets, some half-finished and some just begun. It was still early days for his father's little project. Lucifer had read most of the completed works and some of the half-finished ones, but never as much as Michael. He spied a gold-handled scroll that looked recently completed and made a mental note to borrow it before he left.

"Lucifer." His father finally spoke, resting a ribbon on the page he had just finished and closing the book.

"Yes father?" Lucifer asked.

"You know about my plans with the humans, yes?" Lucifer nodded; he had been keeping a close eye on his father's project.

"And what do you think?" Lucifer was stunned for a minute. He had never been asked for his opinion before. Usually he had just yelled his arguments at his father before disappearing to earth to calm down. 

"I, uh, well..." He said, trying to formulate his thoughts. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I think... I think you need to take a more human approach." His father gave him a confused look and gestured for him to explain.

"I think, at the moment, you're looking at this from the perspective of, well, God. And I think you need to try and see things through, ah, through the human's eyes. They don't understand what you're trying to teach them because, um, well, they don't think like us." Lucifer's eyes had been staring pointedly at his father's desk while he spoke, and now he glanced up hesitantly. "I... I think you need to communicate in their language, so to speak..." When his father didn't say anything, he added, "If you know what I mean?" Before returning his gaze to the desk. After what seemed like hours his father spoke again, clearly in deep thought. A bud of hope sprouted in Lucifer - maybe he would understand!

"And why do you think it should be you, and not your older brother, for the mission?" He asked, and Lucifer replied immediately.

"Because he doesn't understand!" He immediately bit his lip, regretting speaking out like that. "What I mean is, he hasn't spent time with humans. He doesn't know how they think, how they act. He doesn't know what matters to them or what they will respond to. He doesn't understand how they live or work or play. He doesn't  _know_ them." He chewed his lip and hoped his father would understand.

"Michael is older than you, though. He has more experience, knows more about my teachings."  _Michael doesn't sin._ The underlying meaning of his father's words stung, but Lucifer shook it off. He needed to stay composed.

"Yes, but that's exactly why he  _shouldn't_ do this." Lucifer said.

"Sorry?" His father asked.

"Michael is smart, and he knows all your teachings, and he's responsible and always does the right thing. Humans won't relate to that. They need someone who is like them, who is flawed, who understands them. They need someone who will teach and love and forgive them, not because it's the right thing or its their job but because they  _know._ They know how they feel and why they do what they do, and they still want to save them." His was looking at his father's eyes now, trying gauge a response from the silent authority in front of him. Finally his father spoke.

"And how do you?" He asked. Lucifer took his time replying, and when he did he spoke quietly, barely able to be heard. 

"Because I spend time with them. I watch them and I talk to them. And because I feel more at home on earth than I do here." Lucifer turned his back to his father and hastily wiped the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't screw this up now, not when he was so close. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head dropped:  _Too late._  


"Then it shall be you who will save them. If you value them as much as you say, I trust you." Lucifer looked up at his father and was overwhelmed with warmth and joy. He hugged him, "Thank you. I won't let you down father. I promise." He said.  He turned to leave but remembered the scroll and picked it up.

"May I?" He asked, and his father nodded. Lucifer left to tell Gabriel the good news. Michael wouldn't be happy but he didn't care. He was finally doing something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little side project so updates will probably be few and far between - warning you now! I was really interested at the thought of applying supernatural logic to actual bible stories (I get really bored in RE class) ((no I don't do RE voluntarily; our school makes us, it pisses me off more than anything. Even Metatron doesn't anger me like this)). I am probably going to be more influenced by Jesus Christ Superstar than by the actual bible, and some things may be a bit out of order (though really who cares Idk if it will matter). Also, this is a fic written from my head so don't go all religious on me. I don't care.  
> Thanks for reading! -Kaitie xx


End file.
